


A Hope

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: A blizzard is bearing down on New York; Charles goes looking for some warmer sheets, but finds something else instead.





	A Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> This is day 7 of the newyearcntdown challenge for mm8 and the prompt 'trimming the tree'. (mm8's prompt I went with was "Content not to celebrate a holiday".)

Charles sneezed when he entered the attic. This was worse than the rest of the house, of course, but why hadn't anyone been up here in this long? He pushed aside a few cobwebs and looked around the space, hands on his hips. Now where was that box? He started pushing boxes aside, reading labels, and shaking his head. There _were_ more sheets up here, but honestly, he suspected it could be anywhere.

"Charles?" Erik called.

Charles hummed, distracted suddenly by one box labelled in his childish writing as "Christmas hopes".

"What's this?" Erik asked. He kneeled down next to Charles, hand reaching out but stopping short. "Christmas hopes?"

Charles swallowed hard and opened the box. Inside was some ornaments, the sticky remains of a tree branch, and a stuffed animal. "This was the last time we truly celebrated Christmas here. Oh, we would put a tree and have Christmas dinner, but... This was from when I was six I think. It was the last year we trimmed the tree together as a family."

Erik, in his usual perception, realized what Charles was talking about. "After your mother remarried."

Charles nodded. "My step father didn't... I don't think he cared much for the holiday. It was really clear that year. I was so excited because even if he and I didn't get along, I was hopeful that Christmas would bring us all together. In happiness." He shook his head. "I guess it was foolishness."

Erik took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Charles' shoulder. He kissed Charles' temple. "One of the many reasons I love you, Charles, is because of your foolishness. It stems from a well of hope and light."

Charles bit his lip. "I wonder if... If we're together, all of us, for December. Do you think anyone will want to trim the tree with me?"

"Forcing your Christian beliefs on everyone?" Erik mock whispered, as if scandalized.

Charles elbowed him. "You well know that I don't..."

Erik hushed him with a kiss. "I would be perfectly happy to not celebrate anything, but I think we can ask them. In the spirit of hope and coming together."

Charles smiles and took another kiss. "Later, though. For now, I need to find those flannel sheets before the blizzard hits. Help me, will you?"

Erik grumbled, but helped shift boxes and open them. Charles' box remained by the door, open and waiting. Hoping.


End file.
